


You're Mine

by badwolfgoddess



Series: DemonDean and You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/OC - Freeform, Demon!Dean, F/M, Kidnapping, So much smut, VIolent sexual situation, deanmon, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dirty-Supernatural-Imagine tumblr blog. "Dean is a demon and kidnaps you when he finds out you made out with Sam while drunk." He's going to show you who you belong to one way or another. </p><p>Beta'd by the adorable Pickleport</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

You throw the book to the floor in anger and kick it hard so it sails across the room. Another book on the table gets the same treatment. 

"FUCK!" you scream as your emotions get the better of you. "FUCK!" you have no idea how to even process anymore. You don't know if you want to scream or throw things so you settle for stomping out of the library and down the hall. 

You throw open the door of Dean's room and go for the bottom shelf of his night stand, where he keeps his hidden stash of booze. You grab the first bottle you can get your hands on. 

Maybe you can just drink enough to die. 

An hour later and you're spectacularly smashed. You'd made your way through a bottle and a half, through sheer willpower and determination to ruin your liver. Dean would have been proud if he was here. 

A noise startles you and you almost drop the bottle you're holding. 

"Y/N?" you hear from down the hallway. It's Sam, back from his hell-bent mission to find Dean. 

"Sammy," you slur as you stumble through the door of Dean's room, still clutching the bottle in your hand. 

"Are you...are you DRUNK, Y/N?" he asks you. You shrug. 

"Where's Dean?" you demand, lurking towards him. You fall against him and push yourself off so you can look into his eyes. Stupid Moose being so tall. 

"Nothing yet," Sam says. His face is drawn, he's tense and you can tell he's frustrated. 

"We'll find him," you say though you don't believe that. 

"Y/N," Sam says softly. You ignore him and grab a fistful of his shirt, trying to stay upright. 

"I fucking hate this," you say and your eyes well up. "Fuck you!" 

"I know," Sam says, holding you awkwardly. "He's not dead," he reminds you. 

"Nope, just a fucking minion of Lucifer," you spit and Sam winces slightly. You never curse this much unless you're roaring drunk. 

Sam tries to help you into the living area so you can sit down but you fight against him until the two of you are tangled together on the floor. You don't want to be so far away from Dean's room, not yet. 

"Goddamit, Y/N!" Sam says, holding you to him anyway there in the hall. You look at him, his eyes looking helplessly back at you. Suddenly you lurch forward, pressing your lips to his. You tangle your hands in his hair and kiss him like you're drowning. He's kissing back too, tongues swirling against each other as he holds your face, fingers stroking your cheeks. He leans down and kisses your neck, nipping it lightly before pulling away abruptly. 

"No," he says. "No, we're not doing this to Dean," he says, almost more to himself than you. He holds you and you cry and you stay like that for ages, trying to somehow make it through the worst of the pain. 

The next day, through your hangover, you stumble around and manage to wash yourself up enough to go with Sam on his mission today. You're going to find Dean and you're going to make someone pay for this shit. Crowley, Cain, even fucking Cas if it means you could have Dean back in one piece. 

In the car, you're barely managing to keep it together but you power through. Wearing a pair of sunglasses and a hat, you try to keep from throwing up in the car while Sam drives. Sam makes a noise about talking about what happened the night before but you turn away and stare out the window. You didn't want to talk about it. 

At the gas station you stop at to fuel up, a demon attacks. You're on the right trail and someone is trying to throw you off. You fight and manage to fend him off but not before he makes a snarky comment about a mark on your neck. Your hand flies up to touch the physical reminder of what happened between you and Sam the night before. Dammit. 

In the gas station bathroom, you wash up and examine the mark. It's just a small mark, barely noticeable but you use a bit of makeup to hide it anyway. You don't want Sam seeing it and feeling guilty. Not when he's already feeling so guilty over Dean. 

FOCUS, you tell yourself. Even though Dean is a demon now, he's still Dean somewhere in there. He still needs you and Sam. Whole. Not drunk. Not fucking around with each other behind his back. You know that when he's himself again, you'll come clean and deal with the fallout but for now you're determined to get your focus back. 

You and Sam drive all day, determined to chase a lead he'd come across. You're exhausted by the time you crash in a motel room for the night. You're both only going to catch a couple Zzzs before getting up to keep driving. Sheer adrenaline is keeping you both going. 

Sam is tired, having done the majority of the driving while you were still recovering from the hangover of the century. You'll take your turn tomorrow. He's sleeping like the dead while you toss and turn, nightmares plaguing your unconscious. 

A noise wakes you from your fitful sleep. You sit up, grabbing for the knife under your pillow but a hand clamps over your mouth and another shoves something over your head and you're being dragged out of the motel room. You can't make any noise and you can't move. Something is squeezing your throat and you feel dizzy before blacking out. 

You wake up to the sound of shuffling footsteps on carpeting. A motel. Typical of the fucking demon set. No originality. Your hands and feet are tied, of course and you're sitting. That's all you know so far. Your throat hurts too, fucking hell. 

"Hope this was worth it," you hear someone say. It sounded like Crowley. You sit up, eyes adjusting to the darkness. A shuffle of footsteps approach and your eyes make out the outline of a man...Dean?

"Dean?" you whisper. 

"Bingo," he says and you feel a surge of fear and hope. Maybe you could get him out of here. IF you could get him back to Sam, then you could work on a cure and everything would be okay. 

"So. I heard a rumor," Dean says, circling around you. You blink, trying to figure out a way to work yourself free. The ropes binding you are tight but you might be able to wriggle your wrists enough to ease one arm out. You keep your face neutral and let Dean talk. 

"Wanna know what I heard, Y/N?" he asks, sounding so much like Dean that your heart aches. But those black eyes give his true identity away. You stare at him and he seems to tense up. 

"I heard you've been fucking Sam," he says, leaning into your face. "I can't believe it." 

"No," you whisper, voice breaking. "It wasn't like that," you say. 

"You didn't fuck him?" Demon-Dean asks, curling a finger under your chin and making you look him in the eyes. You fight the urge to turn your head away from those inky-black eyes. 

"No," you shake your head. He breathes in through his nose. 

"Then what the fuck is this?" he asks, rubbing a thumb across the makeup you used to conceal the mark. 

"It's...it wasn't what you think!" you say, unsure why you're defending your actions to Demon-Dean. "You died! Then you became a demon! You fucking LEFT me you asshole!" Tears sting your eyes for the second time in two days. "You left me," you say again in a tiny voice, feeling pathetic for how weak you sounded, how needy. "I couldn't deal. I got drunk and mauled Sam." 

Instead of being angry, to your surprise, Dean starts laughing. You shake your head, trying to blink away the tears so you could see his face. 

"Wow," he shakes his head slightly. He smiles and you see a bit of the old Dean in that smile. "Poor baby. You miss me, don't you?" he asks and you nod. He smirks and his hands come out, untying you and you stretch out, rubbing the spots where you were confined. 

Suddenly, he's grabbing you and shoving you up against the wall, pinning you there. His body is hard and even though it's NOT Dean, it smells like him and feels like him you can't help the way you react, your heartbeat increasing as you feel him above you. 

"You're mine!" he growls before claiming your lips with his. His bruising kissed are addicting and he holds your wrists tightly above your head so you can't get away and you know deep down you should be trying to run like hell but it's hard to think when Dean's tongue enters your mouth and his knee moves between your thighs, pushing them apart. You're struggling to not just hump his leg right then and there when he chuckles again and pulls away slightly. "Sam is nothing compared to me. You didn't even want him, did you? All you want is me, just me, like this. Taking you for myself." Your breathing becomes more ragged as you struggle to maintain control. 

"You want me, don't you?" his voice is low and dangerous and seductive and you bite your lip, trying to keep from giving yourself away to a demon. A strangled sound escapes you though, betraying you. He chuckles and picks you up easily, carrying you and laying you out underneath him on a bed. You put up a struggle but your body doesn't want to fight Dean and you feel yourself getting wetter as he pins you down with his body, giving you bruising kisses, hands roaming across your body, squeezing and raking nails across your skin. This isn't like your usual sexy-times with Dean at all. He's usually soft and considerate but he's being possessive and aggressive and taking whatever he wants. He strips you down and you're shivering with aching desire and a layer of fear. 

His knee finds its way between your thighs again and he opens you up, spreading you out so he can probe his fingers inside you, taking possession of your center. It's wrong of you to let Dean do this when he's in this state but you can hardly argue with his fingers inside you. 

"Oh god yes," you say as he strokes your clit with one finger and thrusts inside you with another. 

"Say my name," he commands but you're too busy writhing on the bed to hear him. 

"Gah," you moan as he thrusts more insistently. 

"Say it," he barks again, twisting his fingers and shoving a second inside of you. The way he manhandles you might normally bother you but in this particular case, the way he's been acting, how he knows exactly how to control your desires is hot. Possessive!Dean is a huge turn-on. "Say my name," he says again. 

"D-deeeee," you moan. "Deeeeean." He grins and thrusts more insistently and in a moment, you feel yourself clamp down around him, riding his fingers for all you're worth.

"Say my name," he says again and you feel him slip his fingers out of you. 

"Nooo," you whine and try to follow his fingers with your hips. He replaces his fingers with his cock though, lining himself up and driving inside you in one hard thrust. 

"Y/N," he takes your head in his hands and forces you to look at him, dark demon eyes on your face. "Say my name." 

"Dean!" you gasp as he begins to thrust his length in you, starting a rhythm. He slams into you fast and furious, pinning your hands above your head and giving your neck attention with quick bites, almost too hard but not so hard as to draw blood. 

"Oh god fuck me Dean!" you cry out as he pumps inside you, pushing deep and hard. You need him, you need this. You need him to go harder, deeper, faster. Your desire seems to please him, he's stroking your hand with his thumb which is strangely intimate for this moment. 

"There, right there!" you cry out as he hits a good angle. He thrusts faster and harder. Demon-Dean doesn't tire the way Dean does. He seems to gain energy from his actions and pounds you into the mattress, abandoning everything but his thrusting. 

His black eyes frighten you with their intensity as he stares into yours but you try to match his rhythm because this is the hottest thing you've ever done in your life and you can feel an orgasm building from this level of pleasure and pain mingled together. 

"FUCK!" you scream out and come as Dean thrusts harder into you. You tighten around him and then relax, enjoying the rhythmic way he works himself into you. Before too much longer, Dean is coming as well, spilling inside you and collapsing on top of you. 

He isn't breathing hard but he still lays next to you, half draped over you. You feel yourself drifting off, relaxed now that you're satiated. 

"You belong to me," he growls in your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin. "Don't you forget that. You're fucking mine," he says. "I'm going to come back for you and I'm going to find you and I better never find you fucking around with Sam ever again, you understand?" he asks and you nod, unable to do much more than lay there as you try to reclaim yourself. 

"Dean," you whisper quietly. "I...I love you," you're frightened by your desire for this monster who would take and control and pin you down. A part of you needed to reassure yourself that Dean was still inside. 

"I know," his smile was cocky and he strokes your hand again. "Sleep," he says and you feel yourself drifting off. 

The next morning you wake up in your motel room with Sam. Somehow you had been returned in the night without waking up either of you. Your entire body was pleasantly sore and you stretch, trying to hide the soreness. 

"Sleep well?" Sam asks you as you two got dressed. 

"No, not really," you say as you hide a smile at the memory of Dean taking you, owning you. At least you know he's out there. You're ready to find him and bring him back. 

Though a part of you hopes that even if you bring back Dean 100%, you might still have another chance at a night like last.


End file.
